Emma
by Lollipop456
Summary: Ragetti visits Tortuga and falls in love with a young prositute and tries to take her away. Will she go with him to escape the beatings? Or will she stay for more? RagettixOC. Pre COTBP.
1. Chapter 1

19-year-old Emma Levitt ran down the abandoned streets of Tortuga, dressed only in undergarments and bare feet. She was running from a client, I shall say only this: he wanted more and Emma refused to give him more. Yes, Emma was a whore but it was not something she was very proud of, her mother was a whore as well as her grandmother so she had no choice. She had only 59 clients and most of them were gentlemen, but Black Eyed Gregory simply was not and he also happened to be the one who sold her mother into prositution. Emma finally stopped running and hid in the narrows, she slid against the wall and began to sob and found herself unable to stop.

"Oh Emma..." A male voice suddenly called out

Emma gasped and saw Gregory standing in the shadows, she scrambled to her feet and began to take off again when Gregory suddenly lurched behind her and picked her up from a lock of her hair. Emma yelled in pain but that did not stop Gregory from thrusting the young whore against a pavement-like wall.

"Gregory, I'm sorry! I wasn't ready for what you had in mind, it was just too much for one girl to take on alone." Emma tried to apologize before she was slapped clear across the face

"Welcome to the real world, darling." Gregory spit in Emma's face and then punched her square in the jaw

Emma collasped to the ground, bleeding and brusied. Gregory lifted Emma's chin with the tip of his sword, countless tears ran down her face as she sat helplessly on the ground.

"Wash your face clean, you have more seven more clients for the night." Gregory sneered

"Yes, sir." Emma said quietly

Gregory left the narrows after giving Emma a final kick in the stomach, Emma struggled to her feet and carried herself back to the inn. She hated all of her clients equally, but very soon a client was going to change the way she felt.


	2. The First Time

The pirate ship, under the name of The Black Pearl, arrived in Tortuga along with it's roguish crew. Young Ragetti, a musty looking toehead, hopped off the ship and began walking alongside his uncle Pintel.

"Oi, why don't you go inside there?" Pintel pointed out an inn

"I think I've had enough for one night." Ragetti said reluctantly

"I mean, grab a couple of birds and get in the cage. Get my drift, eh?" Pintel suggested

"I dunno know, I've always had the highest respect for women." Ragetti said meekly

"These ain't women, you see? These are whores, they're be a difference there. Women are bit difficult, whores are easy." Pintel said with a sly smile

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Ragetti asked

"We pillage for a living, don't we?" Pintel asked, Ragetti nodded

"They sleep for living. It be the same deal, only a greater prize." Pintel stated

"I suppose one night wouldn't hurt..."

Pintel and Ragetti along with the other pirate crew entered the inn, Pintel went over to the bar where he was joined by the other crew. Ragetti just wondered around, almost like a lost child; not knowing what to do with all the women that surrounded the area.

"Hello..." A voice said from behind

Ragetti turned around slowly and faced a woman, dressed all in red and black she seemed to be wearing a scarf but Ragetti could barely tell out of the corner of his eye.

"You can look at me face, I don't think it will hurt you just by a glance." The woman chuckled

Ragetti finally mustered up enough courage to look at the woman's face, she was very beautiful! Her hair was a light auburn and only fell only an inch past her shoulder blades, her eyes were light shade of blue and green, and her skin was almost the color of a ripe peach. Ragetti was instantly entranced with the young woman, so much that he could he could hardly speak.

"A bit of a boy, aren't you?" The woman asked

"I'll be 25 soon..." Ragetti said after a small pause

"Quite an age." The woman said in a sarcastic tone

"I'm sorry, I ain't much to look at." Ragetti said shamefully

"Neither am I." The woman said as her eyes narrowed

"That's not true! You're...perfect." Ragetti said in a shy voice

The woman looked back up, she had been called lots of things in her life but "perfect" was certainly not one of them. She smiled and touched Ragetti's face very briefly, before she remembered what her business was.

"My name is Emma...I suppose you have one." The woman introduced herself to Ragetti

"Ragetti." Ragetti said simply

"Italian?" Emma asked

"No, I'm...British. That's just me alias." Ragetti explained briefly

"You're a pirate, then. I haven't had one of those in a year...I think I only need some tutoring." Emma said in a sly voice

Emma offered her hand to Ragetti, he took it as she led him up the stairs and to her bedroom. She sat him down on the bed, as she began to strip off her dress. Her brusies suddenly became visible, Ragetti saw them and grew worried.

"Who did that?" Ragetti asked

Emma quickly grabbed her robe and draped it over her body, she sat on the bed with Ragetti.

"Never mind it. Why don't you just lay down here and I'll tuck you in real good." Emma suggested, Ragetti reluctantly laid down on the bed.

"I've never done this before." Ragetti said skeptically

"I'll try to be gentle." Emma whispered

Emma slowly began to strip off Ragetti's clothes, just as she began to unstrap his belt; he gently grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her hands away as he began to remove her robe. Emma sat ontop of him, and leaned closer in to kiss his lips. They shared an evening of seduction, when the session was over with; Ragetti was a bit dazed. They both walked downstairs, Emma held out her palm; Ragetti closed it.

"Listen, I don't do anything for free!" Emma snapped

"I don't have any money, but I do know a way I can repay you..." Ragetti began, Emma seemed intrested

"You are a lovely young woman, and I have a few days here in Tortuga...Would you allow me to treat you to dinner?" Ragetti offered

"I haven't eaten anything for a few days, me stomach sounds more like a roar than squeak if you get my saying." Emma said quietly

"I may not be able to have it here in front of my friends, maybe we could take it upstairs?" Ragetti suggested, Emma nodded.

"Go on back upstairs, I'll grab an ale to share." Ragetti said calmly

Emma headed back upstairs, she didn't know why she was obeying one of her clients willingly. Maybe it was because he actually cared enough to give her some food. Maybe it was because he was a pirate and they have a funny way of charming young women. Or maybe...Maybe...She had feelings for the young rogue. Yet, how can a whore and a pirate ever be together?


	3. Emma

Ragetti and Emma sat alone together in her bedroom, both had a mug of ale. Ragetti still couldn't help but wander about the bruises all over Emma, and Emma knew that was what his focus was on.

"I don't believe how much you stare at them that they're going to get any smaller." Emma remarked

"I'm sorry. They just seem to hurt." Ragetti shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really." Emma took a large gulp of her ale.

"Didn't a doctor ever see them?" Ragetti asked.

"A doctor? Can you even think of a doctor that would even be caught socializing with the scum of the Earth?" Emma asked.

"Sorry. Just thought I should be concerned." Ragetti blushed.

Emma sighed and took Ragetti's hand, leading him to the bannister. They peered over the ledge and observed the activity that was swarming the inn.

"You see that man with me friend over there?" Emma pointed another prositute with a client.

"I see them." Ragetti nodded.

"Quite a gentleman, ain't he? Yet I can bet you what little I have that he will give her a push down these stairs before the night's out." Emma stated.

Ragetti seemed puzzled, Emma tugged at his arm and pointed a man. Drunk and disoriented, two girls on each of his knees.

"THAT's our doctor, the one who saw to these brusises. A fine physician he was, till he came to Tortuga. Looking for a good time after a failed surgery, he forgot about everything after a couple of drinks." Emma explained

"I don't understand..." Ragetti said puzzingly.

"Ragetti, you may think that everyone has a good life here in Tortuga. Don't believe the cover, deary. Believe the book." Emma said sadly.

"How did you get mixed up in all of this?" Ragetti asked.

"Can't break tradition, can you?" Emma joked bitterly as she and Ragetti went back into the room.

"You mean your mother was a..." Ragetti couldn't find the word.

"A whore? Can't say I'm proud of her, either. When I was a little girl wandering around this inn, I would go ask her to play with me and all I got was money from her client. Sometimes 14 pounds a day, but no money could buy affection. Sure, it can buy you food and a shirt on your back...just never love." Emma cried, occasionally there was a break in her voice from her crying.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Ragetti apologized.

"Upset? Me? No, nothing can get me running like a fountain. Whores don't have hearts, so I'm told. All they have is brawn and bossoms..or that's what Gregory tells me. Has to remind me everyday what he does for me. Feeds me, clothes me, makes sure that I have a roof over me head." Emma sniffled.

"You aren't an item, Emma. You're a person. A terrific person." Ragetti said sincerely.

"By your tone, I would guess you're sincere." Emma chuckled.

"I do mean what I say." Ragetti nodded his head.

"Ragetti...I may be human, but I ain't worth your time." Emma said softly.

Ragetti began to head for the door when he placed a kiss on Emma's cheek, she was taken aback and confused by this gesture. He seemed to be...gentle.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Ragetti whispered in Emma's ear.

Ragetti ran off and left Emma alone, she knew it was impossible! She saw her mother's ways and learned them! However...Maybe it was time to break tradition.


	4. Stay

Emma readied herself for bed, she had to share a room with a couple of her whorish friends. One of them was Nat, a hideous thing with the bosoms that popped out like fresh daises, that was probably the only thing the clients admired her for. She had rotting teeth, two mole-like beauty marks on her cheekbones, unmoistined raven hair and smudged makeup. Her personality was just as terrible as her looks, she had a jealous eye for Emma.

"Why ain't you asleep? Another friend coming for a rustle?" Nat spatted.

"I'm giving my hair a rest, is that all right?" Emma snapped.

"I suppose. " Nat shrugged her shoulders and hopped into the bed.

Emma rolled her eyes and allowed her hair to flow freely as she letted it down, she removed her dress and jewerly and crawled under the covers.

"Who was that gent that took you to the room tonight?" Nat asked suddenly.

"A client, Nat. Who else?" Emma grumbled as she pulled the cover over her shoulder.

"He seemed pretty friendly..." Nat noted.

"Alot of gents do SEEM friendly nowadays." Emma remarked.

"Come off it, Ems! He's coming back to see you, ain't he?" Nat asked.

"Don't say anything to Gregory. He's only a lad looking for another turn around the park, and nothing more." Emma said quietly.

"The park is closed, Em. Unless someone was being a bit of a thief and sneaking a key." Nat said coldly.

"Just leave me be!" Emma cried.

"Mark my words, girl. I'll go to Gregory if I can see that bastard hanging about you." Nat warned.

Emma got out of bed and went out onto the balcony, Nat could only smirk out of sheer pleasure. Emma had no idea why, but she suddenly found herself sobbing over what was to happen to Ragetti and the sad part about it? Should could not stop herself. If Gregory found out that she had only one client for the night, then he would kill her for sure. If he found out that the client was returning, he'd kill HIM for sure.

"Just stay away, Ragetti. Just stay away." Emma kept repeating.


	5. The Second Time

Emma had just finished with a client the next morning, she exited her room after getting her pay and leaned over the staircase when she saw Ragetti coming into the Inn. She let out a sigh and went downstairs to greet him, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Can I see you upstairs?" Emma asked quietly.

Ragetti nodded and allowed Emma to lead him upstairs and to her room, she closed and locked the door. Ragetti began to kiss her when Emma pushed him away, he seemed puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Ragetti asked.

"I cannot do this, Ragetti. You know the kind of girl that I am." Emma said in a determined tone.

"Of course I do. You're the girl of my dreams." Ragetti said sincerely.

"I'm a whore and I cannot afford to be a lover!" Emma cried.

Emma faced the door to hide her tears, Ragetti knew she was crying and tried to console her.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Ragetti asked in a soft voice.

"I cannot fall in love." Emma sobbed.

"Why not?" Ragetti asked.

"It's him..." Emma sniffled.

"Gregory, you mean." Ragetti said solemnly.

"How did you-"

"I met him the other night after I left you, he threatened my life if I came back." Ragetti briefly explained.

Emma turned to him, Ragetti wiped away his tears.

"Why did you?" Emma asked with a head shake.

"Because I wanted to see you. I'll be leaving Tortuga tomorrow and I just had to know one thing..." Ragetti began.

"What?" Emma asked with a shoulder shrug.

"I had to know if what we have...is friendship or love?" Ragetti asked.

Emma smiled and caressed the collar of Ragetti's shirt and then ran her hand down his cheek, she shook her head.

"I really don't know what we have." Emma said sadly.

"I see..." Ragetti began to leave, when Emma slammed the door close.

"Allow me to give it some thought." Emma smirked.

Ragetti smiled and kissed Emma again and again, she knew this was wrong and knew she was putting their lives at stake but she knew this is what she wanted and what Ragetti wanted. There was no need to spot. There was no need to hide the passion.

After they had seduced each other once more, the nude Emma and Ragetti laid together under a warm blanket. Her leg was draped across Ragetti's crotch area, while his foot rubbed vigorously against hers. Her head and hand laid ontop of his chest, she could hear his heart racing.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Ragetti asked jokingly.

Emma smiled and used her fingertips to trace little circles around Ragetti's breasts, he gently took her hand and kissed it and then placed it on his shoulder.

"I do love you, Ragetti. I know it may seem a bit of a rush but...I've never felt anything before. Expect dirt. This has to be one of the best feelings that I could ever feel." Emma explained.

"I can't explain it either, it's only the fact...That when I first saw you, I knew I wouldn't want to leave you." Ragetti said sincerely.

"Why? Because the only thing you saw was a painted face and the talent to match?" Emma asked coldly.

"Because I saw a woman, who had a lovely face and a PERSONALITY to match it." Ragetti said with a smile.

Emma kissed Ragetti twice and then sat up in bed, draping the blanket over her naked breasts. Ragetti grumbled and sat up, grabbing his shirt and breeches. They suddenly heard a knock at the door, both of them rushed to get dressed as quickly as they could. The door knocking became more violent sounding, they knew it was Gregory.

"Go this way." Emma ordered.

Emma gave Ragetti a nice long kiss

"I love you." Ragetti whispered.

Before Emma could say anything, there was another pound at the door.

"GO!" Emma urged again.

Ragetti went out onto the balcony and leapt from it, thankfully landing on his knees safely. Emma shut the window doors close and rushed to slip on her dress just before Gregory finally managed to break the door down, Emma was startled at first but knew Gregory's strength.

"Ain't a gentleman suppose to knock before entering a lady's room?" Emma asked.

"You are no lady." Gregory reminded Emma as he stroked her chin.

Gregory went out onto the balcony, he saw Ragetti bolting down the street. He turned back to Emma, she knew he had saw something.

"Was the pirate here?" Gregory asked.

"Only for a moment. Gave me a good price." Emma stated.

"That's my beauty." Gregory kissed Emma's neck and left the room.

Emma didn't know how long she had to keep the secret, the only thing she knew was that she had fallen in love with Ragetti and was NOT ready to lose him.


	6. Courage & Torture

Ragetti ran all the way back to his ship, bumping into Pintel and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Where have you been? We're packing up for tomorrow." Pintel scolded as he gave Ragetti a hand up.

"I was...at the inn. Just visiting a friend is all." Ragetti said nervously.

"A friend? 'Getti...This is your first time in Tortuga, ain't it?" Pintel asked.

"Oh, I forgot. I was only thinking on something else." Ragetti stammered as he threw a bag aboard the ship.

"You went back for a bird, didn't you?" Pintel asked.

"She ain't no bird, she's a lady!" Ragetti said defensively.

"What's got you in a knot?" Pintel asked, a bit taken back.

"Sorry...I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Ragetti said quickly, he hopped aboard the ship.

Back at the Inn, Emma was finishing getting ready for bed. She blew out the candle and crawled into bed when she suddenly heard the door open, and there was Gregory standing the shadows. Alarmed by his sudden presence, Emma jumped out of bed.

"When the bloody hell did you think that I wouldn't know?" Gregory snapped.

"Know what, Gregory?" Emma asked, trying to find her breath.

"I had a chat with your friend, she says that the pirate didn't pay a single pound for your work!" Gregory spatted.

"Gregory please...Please don't hurt him." Emma pleaded.

"Have you any idea how much a gent pays to see your tits?" Gregory asked as he advanced on her.

"Of course I do, Gregory." Emma quivered as she backed away.

"Do you also have an idea of how many drunks wish to have their head rest between YOUR thighs?" Gregory asked as he pushed over a table.

"Gregory, don't look at me that way." Emma said frightfully.

"Like what, Emma? Like I want to see you lie naked on a table, your bare flesh pressed against mine! What man cannot fancy that vision? Especially when he's with a no good slut!" Gregory cried.

"I am a woman, Gregory!" Emma argued.

"You are an item! You are MY item!" Gregory yelled as forcefully grabbed Emma.

"Turn me lose!" Emma pleaded.

"Turn you lose and let you run into the arms of that rogue? No chance in hell...Emma." Gregory suddenly thrusted his head inbetween Emma's breasts and began to literally bite them.

Emma shrieked in pain as Gregory forced himself on her, pretty soon he forced her onto the bed. Emma tried to crawl away, but Gregory pounced like a tiger and shoved her back down.

"I'll show you, my dear girl...Why you exactly ARE an item." Gregory said in a breathless whisper.

Emma tried one more time to get away, only to be punched out by Gregory. The last thing Emma saw before everything went black, was Gregory removing his clothes.


	7. See

Ragetti woke up the next morning, remembering that he was leaving Tortuga in the afternoon. He quickly dressed himself and ran to the Inn, it was obviously not opened yet but he could care less. He passed by a couple of the whores who looked pale and solemn, he had no idea why. He ran up to Emma's room and knocked on the door eagerly, thinking he hadn't hopefully woke her.

"Who is it?" Emma asked from the other side of the door.

"It's Ragetti! Come on, love. Open the door." Ragetti smiled.

"Ragetti, you don't want to see me." Emma groaned.

"Emma, are you hurt?" Ragetti asked.

Emma finally opened the door, Ragetti was stunned by her appearance. Her corset had been ripped off, making the purple-like brusies on her neck and shoulders very visible, her hair was tattered and her jaw swollen from the punch she recieved, her skirt wasn't a nice sight either. Half of it had been torn, revealing the scratches and sore spots on her bare thigh. Emma was in tears of pain and embarassment.

"Good god...Who did this to you?" Ragetti asked worryingly.

"Gregory...He came into my room last night to show me what I was for." Emma sobbed.

Ragetti carried Emma to her bed, he could see red blood statins all over her bedspread. He laid her down carefully, and prepared a basin of cold water.

"No good sot...Shouldn't of forced himself on you." Ragetti said solemnly.

Ragetti took a cloth and dipped it in the cold water, he dabbed the cloth against Emma's thigh to clean off the blood from the scratches.

"I could usually take the beatings, he never did me harm before now." Emma moaned.

Ragetti finished cleaning up Emma and then covered her body with a blanket, he placed a hand on her forehead. Emma raised her arm carefully and caressed his cheek, he felt her hand. It was almost as cold as ice, he took it in his own so he could keep it warm.

"Ragetti...I was so scared. Gregory sometimes may be fist and hand with me, but with me clients that leave without paying...he'll kill them he will! I just thought that he'd get upset and go after you." Emma said in a raspy voice.

"I'm here, ain't I? I ain't leaving you." Ragetti assured.

"He'll be back, he'll be coming up here soon to round me up for the day." Emma said frantically.

"I won't let him touch you." Ragetti vowed.

POUND! POUND!

The two turned towards the door when they heard the pounding, Ragetti knelt down to his ankles and rolled up his pant leg and untied a knife that was tied to his right ankle. He looked to Emma reluctantly and then went to answer the door, hiding the knife behind his back. Gregory entered the room, sneering at Ragetti's presence but lightly chuckling at Emma's appearance.

"You hurt Emma." Ragetti whispered.

"I only showed her a good time." Gregory remarked.

Ragetti suddenly whipped out the knife, he lunged at Gregory who had quickly caught the attack. Both men struggled for the knife, sending themselves over the banister. Emma could hear grunts and groans, and then she heard a painful gasp followed by an agonizing yell. Recongizing the yell as Ragetti, she forced herself up and out of bed and limped over towards the broken banister. She saw people surrounding Gregory's dead body, Emma clasped her hand over her mouth. Thinking Ragetti was dead, Emma threw herself to the ground in despair.

"It's all right, I'm here." A voice said.

Emma looked up and saw Ragetti standing before her, his eye was bloodshot and bloody all around almost like the knife had stabbed it. Nonetheless, Ragetti was alive and that was all that mattered. Emma picked herself off the ground and hugged her lover close.

"Come on." Ragetti lifted Emma into his arms and carried her back to bed.

"Ragetti...You killed Gregory."

"I had to! He would've kept hurting you and I couldn't watch it happen." Ragetti said nervously.

Ragetti suddenly began moaning as he placed his hand over his injured eye, Emma became concerned.

" 'Getti...are you all right?" Emma asked.

Ragetti shook his head quickly, when he turned back to Emma his eye was spewing more and more blood. Emma panicked and leapt of bed, she rushed from the inn forgetting her own injuries. She ran over to The Black Pearl, and banged on the captain's door. She was suddenly grabbed from behind as Pintel lifted her off the ground and tossed her over her shoulder, spinning her around in circles.

"I got a bird here, gents!" Pintel announced.

Suddenly, the crew gathered around Emma as she pleaded for them to stop.

"Put her down!" A voice ordered.

The crew turned to Bootstrap Bill, he snapped his fingers and Pintel placed Emma on the ground.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Bootstrap asked.

"Thank you, sir." Emma lowered her head.

Bootstrap tilted her chin up, Emma winced.

"What have we 'ere?" A voice asked suddenly.

Emma turned when she heard the sound of bells jingling off the heel of boots, she saw a bearded man wearing a green overcoat and carrying a sword in his hand.

"It's about your mate...Ragetti. He's bleeding awfully bad, and I didn't know who else to go to!"

"Take us to him!" Bootstrap ordered.

Mr.Gibbs, Captain Barbossa, Pintel and Bootstrap Bill followed Emma all the way to the inn. She led them to her bedroom where Ragetti was now laying in bed, trying his best to keep his painful yells to a low tone.

"It will have to come out." Bootstrap said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Come out? Y-you mean you are going to take out his eye?" Emma asked frantically.

"Life or eye? Which do you prefer?" Barbossa spatted.

Emma turned away in tears, Barbossa nodded to his crewmembers. Ragetti tried to get up and get away, Pintel held him down. Bootstrap removed a knife from under his overcoat and handed it to Barbossa, Emma refused to look as she heard Ragetti holler in pain.

"Tear off a strip!" Emma heard Barbossa order.

Emma heard someone rip up her bedspread, she heard Ragetti moan for a shortwhile but suddenly...all was quiet.

"You may look now." Bootstrap said simply.

Emma turned back and saw Ragetti, with a scrap of bedspread crossed over his empty eye socket. Ragetti sighed and gestured for Emma to come to him, Emma obeyed and sat on the bed. Bootstrap shooed all the men out, Emma laid her head on Ragetti's chest.

"This is the cost...Ragetti, I'm sorry." Emma sobbed.

"It's all right." Ragetti kissed her hair.

"They'll figure out who did it...Nat will tell, and you'll be killed!" Emma said frantically.

"I'm leaving Tortuga soon, nobody will catch me if I'm halfway to Aztec." Ragetti assured.

Emma lifted her head off his chest and looked up, drying her tears.

"Aztec? Is that your next desination?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and Emma...I want you to come with us." Ragetti smiled.

Emma rose from spot, and draped a shawl over her body, forgetting that she had no top prior.

"Leave Tortuga?" Emma asked.

Ragetti finally found the strength to move, he got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

"There is nothing keeping you here anymore."

"Ragetti...I'm still property. Not even Gregory's death can change that!" Emma cried.

Ragetti kissed Emma and held her close.

"You ain't property, your a free woman."

"To you I am, but as long as I am alive...I'm nothing but property and I cannot leave this place. Not even if I wanted to." Emma said softly.

"Don't you love me?" Ragetti asked.

"More than life, but if I do go with you...How will I be sure of your crew's opinon?"

"If anybody comes an inch near you, I swear I'll kill them." Ragetti said persistently.

Emma turned away, Ragetti brought her face back to his.

"Come with me?" Ragetti asked.

"Yes." Emma smiled.

Ragetti hugged Emma and spun her off the ground and around the room, she began moaning.

"Oh, sorry." Ragetti apologized.

Ragetti got Emma back into bed and laid next to her, kissing her bare shoulder.


End file.
